Escape From Alvar
by TheSilverDragoon
Summary: After a series of events which causes the people of Alvar many issues, hope slowly fades from the people trapped in the towns four walls. But two boys who go by the names of Toshiki Kai and Aichi Sendou, who still have their last glimmer of hope continue on in their defeated home town. Will they fight against the cause, or fall like everyone else? Rated T AU.


Hey guys, this is a new story I'm doing, and its different from the usual plotline, I will add any key information on the top of each chapter, if there is anything you don't understand, just PM me, ill be happy to explain.

Alvar –A trashed town which Aichi and Kai reside in, it used to be nice before a corporation took over the rights of the city. By the way, I came across this randomly in my head, so this may be another authors town name that I remembered, and if it is, please PM me and say so, I apologise in advance!

Escape From Alvar

Ride 1: The Collection Continues.

The Name is Kai. Toshiki Kai. I live in Alvar; I always have done, and probably will for the rest of my life. This place used to be a town, before a random group of people came and changed the course of people's lives that lived here.

When I was young and my father was alive, things used to be better than they were now. I can barely remember those days, the happy times where I'd enjoy watching the sunrise for the new day, the days that I would enjoy running outside and being a child, playing with friends and we would never stop playing until the sun set.

Those days are gone, along with the trust and hope the people here used to have, but it seemed the strange group that appeared years ago took that with them, as well as the beauty of our town and the happiness that lay within all of us

Alvar is what our place is now called, it's a huge dump. A rich investor of a huge decided to pick our town as a garbage dump and sends all of the junk here, anything and everything that they didn't need was sent here, to keep their place clean, and with that, our town got taken over by the selfish owner, we do not know his name, only the 'almighty' image he has, has been told by those who believe and want to protect who he is, as well as the cleanliness of their city, at the sake of our own.

You're probably wondering how no one knows about all the trapped civilians being held here against their will. And at the moment, we have no answer, and this is something we all want to uncover.

Our rights were taken away, we had to try and leave by taking our own path in life, but it's hard to escape when there is people hired from the selfish to keep us here and huge walls blocking most of the exit routes, keeping us all trapped within them, caged like animals.

As well as this, the game we all used to play was taken away from all us kids, we lost the ability to play a popular trading card game called: Cardfight! Vanguard.

This may not seem like much to those who do not know about the game title, but the 50 cards we all individually had had a representation of ourselves. Our cards were our soul, each battle we gave our all, each clash was with everything at stake, yet at a loss, we all gained something, either skill, understanding, or friendship.

Our cards got taken away by the security group, I used to have a deck called Kagero, they were the only things I could confide in and put my trust into when my life turned upside down, my trusty dragons roared with courage and bravery, with fierce determination to fight any opponent. And my main card, the Dragonic Overlord, like the game title itself, was my Vanguard, and led me where I needed to go.

So I bet you can guess what happened when the vanguards; the ones who led us had been taken.

It broke me when my friends, and game that we all shared was taken away, my personality, which revolved around them both, seemed shattered, and that day, when everything went from me.

I broke.

"Hey Kai!" I heard someone call my name and I was instantly on alert, it was a natural reflex after living without parents, but I caught on quickly and fended for myself.

The owner of that voice was a boy just a year younger than me, his name is Aichi. Aichi Sendou. He and I were in the same area when Alvar changed for the worst and we are great friends. If anyone asked me who that boy was in relation to me, I would say he was my brother. We have stuck together through everything, never losing hope or straying from the path to a better future.

Before those terrifying events many years ago, this blue haired boy was my best friend, along with another. I was so relieved to find him close to my area when my father randomly disappeared, as well as a lot of other parental figures, not many, or maybe even no one knows what happened that day, but Aichi stuck with me until today, and we would get out of this town.

We had a plan, and we would stick to it until the end.

Aichi used the Royal Paladin clan before being forced to part with them by security, I had to look away when I saw his face, the look of despair when they took his beloved Blaster Blade card from him, he didn't speak for days after that event, I knew that card meant a lot from him, it was a card his parents gave to him for his birthday many years before the group appeared. But just like my mother and father, his parents disappeared too; it was his only memory of them he had left, the only item he had to remember them by. And those fools took it!

I had clenched my fist and grit my teeth; they needed to pay for their actions.

I needed to calm down…

Aichi has recovered since then and he and I both have a small amount of hope left and we think it has something to do with vanguard. After all, if the game was taken from us, it must have threatened them somehow.

And we think that Vanguard is the only chance we currently have, and we plan on using this opportunity to bring hope back to the people of Alvar.

We aren't sure, but this is the only idea we have, and no one was taking the last feeling of hope from us.

"How many do you have now Kai?" Aichi asks me curiously.

It seems like a strange question to ask at first glance, but I know he is asking me how many cards we have. Overall, we need 50 to make a deck so we were searching through all the garbage to try and see if people from the city had thrown any away. They don't throw many of what you need so finding rare cards is hard, but we have found several that help our cause.

Due to cards being banned, all the cardfighters I know try avoiding the word. Cards banned, and therefore, you will be punished if you are revealed to have them.

That's right, we decided to scavenge for cards. Our only hope was looking for the items carelessly tossed away by those richer.

"I have 17 at the moment" I inform him. "Yourself"

"I have 16 now" He tells me "Found one earlier today"

We don't have many now, even though we began looking not too long ago, a card is something you will never find, no matter how hard we have looked, over days and nights, looking for these valuables became a habit, a routine we did every day.

We had to move on from the past, we wanted to escape the past; we found new clans and are building up decks to hopefully escape, I now use the Narukami clan, and Aichi has changed to the Gold Paladins.

"I guess we should continue looking" I told the blue haired boy.

We walked from one abandoned street to the other. Houses were no longer used as security will search the houses and take what's yours if it has any value, give it to those richer than ourselves; and if you have no value, they'll just take it anyway, just to make it even worse in these four walls. Many have taken to underground places or made small huts, just like us, we wanted to keep our cards hidden, and that's what we did.

We got to the biggest dump site that we know of; no guards are here, after all, why would there need to be people to guard stuff that has been thrown away. What they do not realise, is that one man's trash is another man's treasure.

We stick together during the operation, in a place like this you always need someone to look out for you, and most people have learnt that the hard way, too many have been hurt by another citizen in Alvar, and many are not hesitant to give themselves the best things possible to give themselves the most enjoyable lifestyle.

Well, the best it can possibly get in this depressing cage.

We rummaged through the area hoping to find a card or two, just to get our decks closer to 50 cards.

I heard a gasp from Aichi on my right, was he okay? He probably was, but being on constant alert for the past few years makes you always think of the worst.

I turned and looked at him, but he wasn't surprised or hurt, he had a look of pure joy, is there another card?

We haven't been looking for cards all that long, few months' tops. And hope has slowly started to fill us again. But I knew this wasn't the right direction we needed to be in, we needed some sort of sign to give us, some sort of message to use from destiny that we are doing the right thing. But we both knew it wasn't possible, but we will continue to carve our own destiny.

I looked in the general direction of what he was looking at, trying to guess what had him so happy, is it the sign we've been waiting for? Our vanguard to lead our way?

In the middle of all the trash and thrown away items was a plastic sleeve.

After all the weeks of searching, this was the lucky break we needed, something to keep us going and keep our spirits high.

I couldn't believe what was written on the side when Aichi pulled it from the pile.

It read "Cardfight! Vanguard – Random booster pack, test your luck and see what clan appears for you"

It was a card pack, there could be any clan, any unit, but I couldn't believe it, there are 7 cards in there, and there are so many chances of getting a card we may need. Things seem to be getting better for now, this was the message we needed, today was the day our future was written, we will fight with this game that had been taken away, and we will rise to the game again.

We didn't give up on Vanguard, and I'm so glad this game didn't give up on us.

I nodded to the boy next to me, telling him silently it was okay to open the pack.

Aichi opened the pack, the first card

'Lozenge Magus'

I looked unfazed at the card, as it didn't mean anything to either of us, but I didn't want to show my disappointment, we need to stay strong about all of this, we can't lose faith now.

Aichi gave the card to me and I put it into my back pocket, it was almost always that I'd keep the cards we can't use, just in case I'm able to trade them on, Aichi let me handle it, he isn't a fan of responsibility.

The second card was next

'Red River Dragoon'

"Kai" Aichi exclaimed happily.

I couldn't help but smile too, it was a Narukami unit, I've seen it before, and after all, this will now be the second Red River Dragoon card in my deck, making my deck that much stronger.

"Here you go" Aichi said cheerily.

I take the card from his outstretched hand and place it in the now 18 card deck, placing it above my other Red River Dragoon.

I put the deck back into my pocket then looking up to see Aichi turn a card in my direction, and by his expression I'm guessing it wasn't a Gold Paladin or Narukami.

I took the card and placed it with Lozenge Magus.

Three cards down, only four left.

'Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph' was the cards name. I looked over Aichi's shoulder and gazed at the card, it was a grade 0 unit with no trigger in the upper right hand corner. But that wasn't the most important piece of information at the card, after I read its effect I noticed what clan it was from.

I smiled slightly.

It was a Gold Paladin.

"Hey, Aichi" I started, thinking on what he could do with the card. "That could be your starting vanguard"

I chuckled silently as I saw his face brighten up even more.

"You are totally right Kai!" He responded enthusiastically.

Aichi has the unit that will lead the way. Destiny is definitely here with us dropping this fantastic news onto us. No-one has ever seen a pack before.

I haven't got my starting vanguard yet, if I don't get one, I'll probably just use a draw trigger or something, I've got used to adapting to different situations, I've been doing it since_ they _came and made us into orphans and defend for ourselves.

The fifth card read 'General Seafreed'

It was a grade three from the spike brothers clan, it wouldn't be that helpful to either of us, as we haven't come across any grade three units yet, its ability is a waste, but still, I guess a grade 3 would be helpful as a back-up.

"That is a good card" I noted.

He looks at me strangely.

"It's the only grade 3 we have seen, it has twin drive." I replied to him. "Keep it just in case, but don't put it in your deck, and we don't know how valuable that thing is worth, it seems that grade 3's are pretty rare."

"Ok, sure thing" Aichi responded.

I noticed him give the card to me, and I place it into a different pocket so it doesn't mix with my deck, the chances of ever getting a grade 3 was next to nothing, so even though it's not a helpful unit, twin drive will get us somewhere if someone gives us a challenge

Two cards left, there needs to be another card among them, we need more cards.

"Here" Aichi says to me.

I saw his outstretched hand with a card face down.

"On three, we flip" He informed me.

I nodded in confirmation when realising he had the last in his hand also in the face down position.

"One" I started us off with the countdown.

"Two" My friend continued.

We shared a glance.

"Three!" We exclaim, whilst both flipping the cards over.

'Spark Kid Dragoon'

A Narukami unit! A grade 0, this will be my vanguard.

Was it just luck that we both get a vanguard?

Vanguard… it means the one who leads the way. And this card pack may have just helped us a lot, leading us to our future.

I see Aichi still staring at the card and I look to see which card it was.

'Death Army Guy'

I smile sadly at him, I guess three cards wasn't bad, it was actually really helpful, we both managed to get a starting vanguard in our decks as well as a few others we may be able to trade.

We got up and left the dumpsite and headed to get some dinner. Houses may not be favoured, but small tavern like places are still open, allowing people like us to have a meal.

We walk in through the main door and walk up to the counter and order what's free, it's not very nice but it keeps us alive. To keep the people of Alvar happy, the corporation holding our town in captivity, they brag that they give us free food, due to them being so 'nice and considerate'.

We received our… food? I looked at it strangely, examining the plate before taking it to a table and slowly eating it.

Aichi sat opposite and started to eat too.

We finish our food and head towards the door, to then get back to our small hideout.

"Hold up everyone" A loud voice yelled.

I know that type of tone, an unfriendly, yet seemingly superior.

It's _them_.

"Aichi!" I called quickly, getting his attention before showing him an urgent look, hoping he understands the cue.

I smiled, there is no hope necessary, I know Aichi understands, we have done this multiple times, Aichi's innocence is always a good thing.

I handed him my cards and he hides them in his pockets expertly.

Security men barge through the door and block the exit, then making a small speech.

"I hear some people in here have cards" The man says whilst grinning. "You all know that's banned, right!?"

Aichi approaches them which an innocent look.

"Excuse me sir, but what are cards?" He asked them in a confused tone.

The security men start to whisper and I try to listen in on what they are saying.

"Should we just let him go?" One of the officers whispers to another. "He doesn't even know what they are."

The others around them nod and let Aichi exit the tavern, letting him escape with the cards.

See that? That was all part of the plan, Aichi will now head home with the cards, and I'll get searched with no cards on me, and be let go too, and will meet him at the hideout.

"Alright people" The officer said. "Line-up"

I walked to the back of the line and allowed the officers to check me.

The process is standard, they check your pockets and the inside of you coat if you're wearing one.

I'm wearing my usual attire, my black trousers with a grey t-shirt with a darker grey thin coat over the top, it was all I could find, but I like it, so I wear it, and that's all there is to it.

I took of my jacket and gave it to the officer, allowing him to check through it, and it's easier to co-operate, there's no point in arguing and making yourself suspicious, I don't mind keeping a low profile, either does Aichi, and I guess that's why we became friends, we can understand each other.

The officer had given me my coat back and I held it over my shoulder and leave the tavern.

I walked down the dust road slightly before walking off the route and heading into the area our hideout was located, it was camouflaged in the rusted buildings and scattered items.

Our hut was underground like the majority and the entrance was concealed by all the garbage lying around on the floor, so security wouldn't find us. You see, to hide from unwelcome guests, many have found some underground networks, like us.

Our hut was quite small, but we only had to accommodate two people, some had to build for their entire family of four or five people, but some people like us, continued with small amounts of hope for the future and helped with other people's huts, rather than just fending for themselves like most.

I found our small hut to the right of the underground area, it was about 3 meters by 2 meters, there were two blankets where we slept and a cardboard box, with one side cut out, as a table which was in the middle of the two blankets, I was on the left and Aichi was on the right. The door was found on, Aichi found it, it was a rectangle crate made of wood, so we took it and place it upright, there are no hinges, if you want to get in, you just move it…

The hut itself was made of mostly wood parts and other random materials we found, our home had no bad smells, all items in the pipeline couldn't have a too bad odour or people will figure out what it is and remove it, even in these bad conditions, we don't need our own people making things worse.

I entered the house to see my cards on the cardboard box and the pile of four cards we will trade with other Cardfighters or merchants we may find. It's not common to see people with the cards, but there is one or two willing to trade.

"Welcome back Kai" Aichi said to me welcomingly.

"Yeah" I replied "How's your deck?"

"Well, so far I have my vanguard, two critical triggers, a draw trigger, two stand triggers and one heal trigger." Aichi lists. "I also have six grade one units and four grade two's."

"Nice work" I congratulated, respecting him on his deck so far.

But, even though we are doing okay, we haven't even got a deck between us, let alone one each, Aichi has seventeen, and I have nineteen, making thirty six, plus the four trade cards, we only have forty.

There's still a long way to go.

It is weird being underground, no matter how long being there, you can't tell if its night or day, but we've only been sitting here for about twenty minutes so it's probably dusk right about now.

"I'm going to see if there are any card sellers around here, we might be able to get rid of these four for something more useful" I informed the blue haired boy whilst pointing to the small pile placed on the middle of the cardboard box"

"Ok, I will look after your cards, I'm going to get some sleep, see you in the morning" He said tiredly to me.

He yawned. I nodded to him and place the wooden crate on the floor outside the hut, before stepping out and placing the make-shift door back into its original position.

I walked back above ground and looked down one of the main streets where sellers would sell items such as flowers or food or even things like cardboard boxes, we made good use of those especially.

I, however, was looking more detailed than that, a few walking salesmen sometimes have cards on them, so I was only focusing on them.

After around 10 minutes I saw a salesman at a small stall selling cards underneath a tablecloth on the counter.

I slowly make my way over and stand in front of the stall.

"Anything catch your interest" He asks me politely.

I nodded before looking around, checking there was no hired lookout members nearby.

I pulled out a card from my back pocket and showed him the back, revealing the logo.

"Ah, very well, please be quick about this, but try not to rush" He asked me.

He completely contradicted himself, but I understood what he meant, he wanted me to get the right item but select it quickly.

There was 15 or so cards underneath the cloth, all laid out nicely and easy for the customer to select their card quickly.

I saw multiple clans here, Oracle Think Tank, Royal Paladin and Spike Brothers.

And then I saw a card which went by the name of 'Knight of Superior Skill, Beaumains' it was a gold paladin unit.

"The knight?" The merchant asks me. "Two cards for one of mine, it keeps me in the business, I'm always here, so come back in a few days or so and I may have more, oh and I need to tell you it's ten cards for a grade 3 unit, those are really hard to come across. But grade zero, one or two units are all two cards except rare circumstances"

"Grade Threes are worth ten cards?!" I asked surprisingly.

No wonder I hadn't seen any, at the value of what it is, most people will rely on grade two units, especially with hardly any players finding the top grade.

I can't believe what I've heard, our General Seafreed may get us ten different cards, and this is great news!

"Yeah" He replied, then getting back on topic. "Two for the knight"

I nod to him and pass over Lozenge Magus and Death Army Guy, I didn't want to give him the grade 3 if I can get 10 cards from it.

I looked through the cards and saw there was a Narukami unit.

"Would you be able to reserve that card?" I ask him while pointing to the grade 0 unit, I needed it, it had a heal trigger.

"I'll see what I can do" The merchant says to me. "If someone gives me a good offer, I may have to take it, I'm apologising in advance."

"Yeah, I understand, thanks for trying though" I replied politely before walking away from the stall with a new card.

I'll definitely have to go back there, it is almost heart-warming to see people out there apart from us still helping others… Almost.

I realised the sky getting darker, I should get back to the hut, and I will need some sleep for an early morning.

Looking back on the day, Aichi had revealed a card, but I never checked what it was.

I check my back pocket and pulled out 3 cards.

'Beaumains, Seafreed and'

I looked at the last card 'Skyptera'.

It's not all that useful to us right now, I see why Aichi seemed disappointed.

I sighed and entered the underground area in which our hut was located, I moved the door and headed inside seeing Aichi asleep.

I went straight to my blanket and fell on top of it, I then take off my coat and place it with Aichi's in the now overturned cardboard box which now contains two coats.

'Today was good' I thought to myself. 'I received two cards and Aichi got three, at this rate, it could only be a month before we can leave this dump'

I fell asleep with those happy thoughts in my head.

And now I can finally say I am happy to see the sunrise in the mornings.

A/N: Well that's the first chapter of Escape from Alvar. Anyway, please tell me how the story was, it was my first time doing a POV for a full chapter, I think I went wrong, so if you could give constructive criticism. As well, I tried 1st person, but changed it to third, if you find any tense mix ups please tell me where they are and they will be changed, but there shouldn't be any, thanks for reading.


End file.
